What I Want?
by Aladin-Zinni
Summary: Abhijeet forced to live a life which he didn't want. He wanted to live his life on his own conditions. Suddenly someone came in his life & everything got changed around him. Was that change was good or leaded him towards dead end...DUO are in main leads.


_Hey guys come back again & this time planning to write a long story. I hope this will turn out to be a long fic but only if you guys want it to be._

 ** _A/N-Abhijeet-Daya are not my property just using these character to make a readable fiction. I've no idea about any other characters of the show even don't know their names so a reader suggest me two other characters of the show in order to use in my story as I was in need of other two characters. Thanks for your help pal.  
_**

 ** _Warning: This story is gonna be different from other usual stories so read at your own risk._**

 **…**

* * *

… _.._

" **What I Want…?"**

 **;;;;;**

The school premises was as busy as it should . Students moving around some were busy in their classes, canteen, hovering in lobby , library . All were busy smiling, confused, tense In short got to found every emotion there from bullies to decent one, attractive to boring all type of samples had been manufactured in a building under name School & this one was the famous school of town 'Pine Wood School'.

A guy age 17 brown color, black hair & skinny frame wearing a blue jeans & black tee shirt printed skull over it walking in lobby grabbing a bunch of books close his chest . An another guy of same age running towards him yelling his name causing everyone around him to gave a weird look to him, ignored their gazes he reached at the guy & started gasping…

" what the hull Andy…"Guy grabbing books stopped & gazing his friend dispiritedly.

"Dude couldn't you stop. I were yelling your name loud enough to awake dead man.."Guy tried to catch his breath bending over another guy throwing his weight over him.

" What happened Andy…just make it quick I gotta go.."Andy looked the guy grabbing book securely close his chest seemed little irritated over Andy.

"Yeah I can see you're pretty busy with your darling books geek boy & what is this ?…you wear glasses…I told you buddy, don't waste your time hovering over books you would lose your sight, now see…"

"Shut up Andy, I got an eye flu & don't talk about books I'm really not in mood right now.."

"What happened Abhijeet you look pissed off man that's why you ignored me back there right ?.." Andy tried to know the reason behind Abhijeet's bad mood.

"I went to Mrs Kalra to suggest me some books on Economics but that lady was too busy in her fucking makeup told me to check in library...come on man if I wanted to go in library at first place then why would I go to her…I've wasted my enough time to find worth books only because Mrs Kalra had no time for her students. I really don't get why doesn't she join any beauty parlor to show her efficiency..what is she doing here ?" Abhijeet said in annoying tone.

"Ohh that's the deal….you know Abhijeet that lady is waste, she never be ready to help others. You shouldn't have go to her…" Anday explained his feeling for the most annoying teacher according to him just wanting to burst upon a teacher who always gave him C grade in Economics.

"Yeah I know…but you know my Dad, he wants me to read more so I would qualify BMC in first try.." Abhijeet got serious & seemed tired.

"Yeah your Dad is so strict man but you know, I've a plan to change your mood.."

"Ohh really…" Abhijeet looked Anday in disbelief like he served very bad dish for him . " I wanna remind you your last party & believe me it was suck…"

" yeah but that was not my party & whatever happened back there was mistake not my fault at all .." Andy tried to clear his mess.

" yeah whatever…so what's the deal.? "Abhhijeet rolled his eyes in annoyance & asked to Andy what he had now but hoping a boring plan as usual what Andy always used to serve.

" well, I got a party tonight at my home & you are coming…"

"No Andy you know my Dad I can't join there.."Abhijeet rejected his plan made Andy to think clean bold on vary first ball.

"Come on Abhijeet…why you all time want to buried your nose in damn books . Come have some fun man…you are fucking 17 now…" Anday tried to excite Abhijeet.

"What is special about being 17..?" Abhijeet frowned.

"Dude you know , you are just disappointment…17 means have fun enjoyment in life . This is the time to live, doing fun things hanging out with friends…you got what I mean…" Andy explained in hell excitement his teenage hormones forcing him to go & blast.

"Yeah I got it…you mean drinking with no bars , lay down upon a girl this what you called enjoyment.." Abhijeet said.

"Sex is part of life Abhijeet…you can't ignore it by the way I'm not asking you to come & sleep with a girl just few drinks man . Come on Abhijeet you are not a kid anymore.." Andy said in somehow challenging tone made Abhijeet little angry who really didn't want anyone called him kid his pride tapping out over bucket named control & he comfort Andy in confident tone.

"Andy just stop it okay & I'm coming.."

"Yes that's my boy…I know you can do this.." Andy gave a proudy snap over Abhijeet's shoulder.

"You mean fooling my Dad.."

"No ,I mean just be smart enough to emerge out for have some fun with friends & I guess after wasting your enough time on these damn books you really wanna come…"

"Sure..but gotta back soon.." Abhijeet cleared to Andy.

"Done..I'll wait for you then…"

Andy took Abhijeet in half hug in excitement made Abhijeet annoyed who tried to push Andy away & both headed towards canteen.

….

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

At home, Abhijeet was getting ready to join the party at Andy's home after taking a look in mirror he grabbed his bike key & got out from his room. Abhijeet's elder sister Tasha was reading a magazine when she found Abhijeet taking out his bike & ready to move out meantime she came there & asked in teasing tone.

" Heading somewhere..?"

" yeah mine friend have a party be back soon.." Abhijeet adjust himself on bike just waiting to move when his sister stopped him started inquiry about his tour.

" I thought you are coming with me on my friend's birthday.."

" Tasha, why would I come with you spite I've my own friends & honestly I don't like your friends.." Abhijeet

" Really, I think you like Monika.." Tasha annoying his brother little more. She looked in mood so crossed her arms tried to interrogate his brother .

" Monika sucked…I told you I don't like your friends & I'm getting late now.." Abhijeet started his bike to move suddenly Tasha panged him..

" come back before 11, Dad will be home soon.."

Abhijeet shook his head in annoyance & speed up his bike to get out before Tasha started anything again to annoy him.

…..

* * *

''''''''''''''''''''

At Andy's home his all friends were in full mood loud music making a perfect environment for teenagers party. Anday looked Abhijeet & dragged him inside..

"Hey buddy I was waiting for you…let's have some drink.."

"Okay but only one.." Abhijeet said.

"Abhijeet your Dad is not here, stop being Dady's little boy have fun man…" Abhijeet smiled punched Andy over his shoulder & both started enjoying their drink while talking about some random topics. Abhijeet really felt good in party his mind needed to be relaxed & he felt coming in party was the right decision for him to change his mood …

" Hey Abhijeet enjoying party pal, having fun.?." Andy asked feeling Abhijeet in good mood now .

" Seriously Andy I forgot when last time I heard this word FUN..I'm really feeling good buddy.."

" I told you Abhijeet doing parties once in a month is not a big deal, this is not much what we ask from our parents…"

"yeah…right man.."

" so what about another drink..?"

Abhijeet smiled & they both enjoyed their second glass of wine..

After some time Andy left for check some arrangements meanwhile Abhijeet was sitting on counter alone soon a beautiful girl settled herself next to him & gave a hot seductive look.

" May I join you..?" Girl asked in soft tone.

" yeah sure…" Abhijeet smiled feeling goose bumps in his stomach. This was not his first time when he was closed to a girl, he already had some dates but the girl sitting next to him was the hottest girl of his class spite Abhijeet was the famous teacher's favorite student of class but she never gave Abhijeet a second look kept busy with her so called stylish rock boyfriends what Abhijeet noticed had been changed whenever any new hot guy came in team. Sara was the beauty of school & always hang out with famous hot boys of school not geek ones like Abhijeet but today she asked sit next to Abhijeet causing Abhijeet feeling little nervous.

"I thought you didn't like parties Abhijeet.." Sara asked showing her perfect smile to Abhijeet causing him think why Sara was the most attractive girl of his class .

" No that's not truth. I do parties but not often …" Abhijeet said shyly.

" Yeah you are a geek boy of class…intelligent one,…"Sara said somehow in praising tone.

" you noticed..?" Abhijeet seemed surprised.

" Of course…I mean you are the one who always remain in top 3.."

" Yeah but being intelligent is not everything you know…sometimes you just wanna be normal .." Abhijeet said looking in Sara's deep blue eyes.

" Wanna be normal …why? To have more girlfriends ?" Sara said in naughty tone noticed Abhijeet' soft gaze over her.

" May be.. Cause mostly girls finds the geek boys boring.." Abhijeet said this time both were looking in each other's eyes..

" I don't think you are boring Abhijeet…I think you are hot.."

Abhijeet & Sara looked each other felt the smiling moment enjoyed few drinks together . Sara continuously giving hot looks to Abhijeet who felt it erect against her . Sara looked it & smiled without wasting anytime they kissed their lips started melting in each other that kiss was passionate & deep when they broke Sara grabbed Abhijeet's collar & they both entered in a room in no time both pulled their clothes out & fall on bed together. Sara & Abhijeet kissed each other passionately, Sara dragged her kiss downwards & kissed Abhijeet's erection causing Abhijeet moaned loudly, they both were busy in exploring & exposing each other.

…..

….

* * *

'''''''''''''''''

Pradyuman came home soon & got angry when he found his son Abhijeet was not home..

" where has Abhijeet gone Tasha..?" Pradyuman asked in firm tone.

"In friend's party as he told me.." Tasha answered.

" When he gonna come back..?"

" Before 11, I guess.."

Pradyuman shook his head disappointedly & walked to his room while whispering something in order to control his anger..

" what I do with this boy , exams are hovering over his head & he is doing parties.."

Pradyuman disappeared in his room leaving Tasha in hall..

" I think I gotta call him before Dad going mad.."

Tasha said to herself & headed to her room.

…..

* * *

''''''''''''''''''''

Anday was looking for Abhijeet when he suddenly open a door in order to find his friend but scene in there made him crazy…

" what a fuck…"Anday looked Abhijeet & Sara were on bed without their clothes & doing some fucking things on his bed. Abhijeet & Sara too looked him & Andy instantly close the door..

"Come on dude at least lock the door. I'm not interested to watch my best friend fucking a girl on my bed.." Anday was yelling from other side of the door & heard Abhijeet's voice..

" leave us alone Andy.."

" Yeah I'm going…you both keep doing what you up to.."

Andy left after sticking a slip over door " DO NOT DISTURB"

….

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Andy was sitting on couch when he felt Abhijeet came & sat beside him..

"So done.." Anday asked in mischievous tone.

"Shut up Andy.." Abhijeet feeling very shy even to look Andy.

" look at you how come you shy boy…" Andy teased him.

"shut up"

"Come on Abhijeet you made sex on my bed…"

" We didn't know that was your room.." Abhijeet said casually.

" Anyway next time please lock the door…" Andy said & they both started laughing that was really a fun night for Abhijeet he was really enjoying with his friend & got hooked up with the hottest girl of their class but soon his fun night turned into a bad dream when Sara's ex boyfriend Rohan pulled up Abhijeet grabbing his collar..

" You slept with my girlfriend.." Rohan seemed so angry, Sara too came their rescued Abhijeet.

" Leave him Rohan…" Sara yelled .

Rohan left Abhijeet & gazing on Sara.

" Why ? Now you love this guy..I dumped you so you hook up with him"

"You think you are the only worth guy but you are not…How you feeling now Rohan..?"

Abhijeet looked Sara in disbelief..

"So you slept with me only to make him jealous, What you said back there was all lie..You used me Sara.."

Sara came forward to explain but Abhijeet jerked her & moved out from there Andy felt bad & followed Abhijeet…

" hey Abhijeet this is not a big deal man…you are not one who is in loss.." Andy said to cool him down.

" She used me Andy..I thought she like me but all was drama just to make her Ex jealous…" Abhijeet said angrily.

"Abhijeet leave it buddy…Sara did wrong so you move on , what the pass.."

"Andy everything is not just a game or time pass…I thought might be here I found some peace, some mean time away from my Dad but no…My Dad forced me to what he wants. I ran away here to live some fun time & what I'm doing fucking a girl who was just using me & on what…on my friend's bed on your bed.."

" It's okay man I'll change the cover.."

" Ohh shut up Andy…can't you see I'm upset.." Abhijeet yelled at him.

" That's why I told you quit watching Bollywood movies they are suck…" Andy showing his knowledge .

" I know Bollywood suck but I'm talking about real life not movie..The True Love"

" Dude real life is that here is no true love or lover…you gotta accept it…In real life no one give damn without any purpose.." Andy became master.

" Ohh then why you stick with me..?" Abhijeet frowned.

" Cause you are geek help me in my exam.."

" Ohh…shut up Andy I know you are a badass…I'm leaving" Abhijeet started his bike .

" Okay meet you in school.." Andy waved him.

" Sure If my Dad won't kill me.."

"You are late..?"

" Yeah Tasha called me but I didn't attend her call…"

"Your sister…look you've someone to care.."

"Pretty much , Tasha just spying me to check whether I'm a gay ..?" Abhijeet looked fully annoyed over his sister.

"What..what a fuck she thinks you are gay.." Andy again started laughing forget about the fight, he leaned over his knees to control his laughter which he really didn't want to control causing Abhijeet more angry over him but he didn't care & laughed his lungs out.

"By the way she thinks you are also gay …" Abhijeet stated made Andy to forget his laugh & felt pain like a punching bag.

Andy felt like a fool who was laughing over himself so he became serious in order to change the subject. "Anyway why didn't you attend her call..?"

" Because I was busy" Abhijeet said getting annoying his friend who pushing his anger again & again.

"Ohh yeah…with Sara, right…?" Andy smiled but soon got serious watching Abhijeet's face started turning red." Oaky then ride safe."

Abhijeet started his bike & left to go home where his Hitler Dad was waiting for him anxiously might be to eat him alive. He derived fast to made home soon not wanting to piss off his already mad father .His night was already got ruined he was just hoping not to make it worst ever with falling in fight with his father.

…

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

A/N- Daya'll make his entry soon if you wanna me keep going with it, let me know. Next update will completely depends on you guys .


End file.
